Angelic Man
Angelic Man is a trolling Christian who posts hateful comments about Non Christian Faiths, Metalheads, Atheists, and Gays. According to Google he's based at Vatican City which provided Google is correct, appears to put his views within what the Roman Catholic Church accepts. Angelic Man has a simplistic view of things, he assumes everything Christianity teaches must be right and everything else must be wrong. He upsets other people and other people Troll him in retaliation. What Angelic man writes I've seen him write the stuff below, Throughout the text capitals and exclamation marks are his: #"Lies infidel he's waiting in Heaven." #"Norse is a Satanic lie." #"Buddah is evil." (Buddhism teaches that compassion towards suffering entities is important and Buddhists believe they have a duty to avoid causing harm to any living being. If Angelic Man calls that evil he's a Bigot.) #"That's (child molestation is) better than a man having sex with another man." (Angelic Man is regularly accused of being a paedophile, I have not fonnd information to confirm or deny this.) #"I AM NOT! I BELIEVE IN GOD! PEOPLE WHO BELIEVE IN GOD ARE NOT INFIDELS YOU DUMB SATAN WORSHIPER" #"I FUCKING AM YOU ARE A SATAN WORSHIPING ATHEIST!" #"USA is doomed because of Fag marriage and guns" #"I AM NOT FUCKING GAY! FUCK YOU!" #"I AM FUCKING NOT! ALL GAY PEOPLE SHOULD BE EXTERMINATED!" In this one respect Angelic Man agrees with the Nazis who sent gays to concentration camps. Homosexuals & the Holocaust (The previous last two comments came after Angelic Man had given explicit descriptions of gay sex suggesting to other posters that he is a gay in denial.) #"NO! FREE SPEECH IS EVIL!" #"I AN NOT A FUCKING INFIDEL! I BELIEVE IN GOD! ALL INFIDELS SHOULD BE EXTERMINATED FOR THEY ARE NOT SPECIAL IN GOD'S EYES!" #"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME AN INFIDEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU SATAN WORSHIPER!" I can't vouch for the comments below but they look in character to me. I've also seen his hateful comments, and here are some of the ones I've seen him write: #"Like you are a Christian, satanic atheist﻿" #"And explain Colombine or the Dawson College shooting influenced my Megadeth or the stabbings in a South African School inspired by Slipknot?﻿" The old Satan scapegoat. #"Wiccans or any type of fiction involving witchcraft and sorcery are satanic﻿" #"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ALL DRUGGIES SHOULD BE EXTERMINATED!﻿" #"+Osama's pet I am a homophobe. What is so hard to understand about that?﻿" #"+lilitu 999 I was molested as a kid. It woke me up to Jesus' love.﻿" what the fucking hell? #"Christianity condemns murder. Metal murders as many as Islam.﻿" #"+Ryan Bruno Pedophiles and better than gays. At least they can breed.﻿" #"+Master Tigress Tigress I AM NOT GAY! YOU FAP TO MURDERED CHILDREN AND WORSHIP SATAN!﻿" #"I despise the so called "Prophet" Muhammed. That friggin idiot was not a prophet. Jesus was. I hope more people mock Muhammed and draw unflattering pictures of him." #"DON'T YOU FUCKIG CALL ME AN INFIDEL!!!!!!!!!! I WILL RESIGN FROM THE VATICAN AND KILL ALL ATHEISTS!" #"NO IT FUCKING DOESN'T!!!!!!!!!! ALL SATANISTS SHOULD DIE!" #"+MasterTigress AndCrane Metalheads, infidel, and fags deserve to die." #"I AM NOT A FUCKING INFIDEL! FUCK YOUR ASSHOLE!!!!!!" #"I FUCKING HATE SATAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FUCK YOU! I SHALL MURDER ALL SATANISTS AND PORNSTARS FOR THEY ARE NOT SPECIAL IN GOD'S EYES!" PROOF HE IS, IN FACT, A PEDOPHILE: https://a.pomf.cat/vewokf.png He may be a penitant paedophile. Perhaps he's stuck in Vatican City because Police would be after him anywhere else. Sadly he deleted one of the lulziest best comment feeds, where he ALSO talks about being Hitler 2.0 and how the first amendment is evil, as well as where HE admits to being a child molester, but I will look through my files for a text copy of the comments. Reactions to his writing Someone else with the username, 'Master Tigress Tigress'" on his thread wrote, #"I am not religious but from what you're doing I'm sure Jesus would not approve Jesus loves everybody even metal musicians." #"Are you that dumb Buddah taught peace and kindness like Jesus." #Come on we all know that you're secretly gay. I didn't read further for the moment. About Angelic Man Angelic Man His Web Shite References Category:Conservatives Category:Things That Are Not Awesome Category:Hate speach Category:Christians Category:Anti-Gay people Category:Anti-Semites Category:Anti-Civil Rights Category:Generally unpleasant people you wouldn't want to meet at dinner Category:Liars Category:Pseudoliberals Category:Not Liberal Category:Things Pseudoliberals love Category:Homophobia Category:Pedophiles Category:People Who Want Christian Sharia Category:Hate speech